The following relates generally to rendering, and more specifically to dynamic bin ordering for load synchronization.
A device that provides content for visual presentation on an electronic display generally includes a graphics processing unit (GPU). The GPU in conjunction with other components renders pixels that are representative of the content on the display. That is, the GPU generates one or more pixel values for each pixel on the display and performs graphics processing on the pixel values for each pixel on the display to render each pixel for presentation.
For example, the GPU may convert two-dimensional or three-dimensional virtual objects into a two-dimensional pixel representation that may be displayed. Converting information about three-dimensional objects into a bitmap that can be displayed is known as pixel rendering and requires considerable memory and processing power. Three-dimensional graphics accelerators are becoming increasingly available in devices such as personal computers, smartphones, tablet computers, etc. Such devices may in some cases have constraints on computational power, memory capacity, and/or other parameters. Accordingly, three-dimensional graphics rendering techniques may present difficulties when being implemented on these devices. Improved rendering techniques may be desired.